Happy Onigiri Day
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: So it's Valentines Day for Zero, the Navi, and Luiza Bluemoon though they're not the ones to be the 'Lovey-Dovey' and would rather clash against each other then being 'mushy'. Though Zero decides to help Luiza cheer up because, to him and on this day, she seems to be more gloomy. Though only to find out that it's her being herself.


Writer's notes: Hey Everyone, I'm ZeroWolfWriter and I would like to say that I've haven't vanished if anyone was wondering why I haven't been making stories as much as I've been doing in the last few years.

But this is a Seasonal Story for Valentines Day... that I've been late for. By a few months.

BUT IT'S UP FOR THE BRAZILLIAN VALENTINES DAY! So... it's still good. Right? *Nervous chuckles*

But anyways, enough rambling, Sorry if the grammar sucks, like I said, I've haven't been making stories like I used to and gotten rusty.

So as always: Read, Enjoy, and Review! :)

* * *

Waking up in the morning as I let out a long, silent yawn before sitting up onto my plushy paw, yes, I'm in a body of a plushy. for a moment before looking over to see my close friend, Luiza Bluemoon, still asleep on the bed. I saw a chance to wake her up in my own, special, way and to which, I did without a doubt. Climbing on top of the dresser, yes people, climbing up onto the dresser and going to the side that was closest to Luiza while she was asleep.

Confused?

Let me explain...

I am Zero!

No! Not 'Zero' from 'Code Geass' because that 'Zero' isn't as cool as me!

I'm Zero the Navi, but everyone just calls me _'Zero'._ I have a friend named 'Mathew' and his 'son' named 'Jr.' and they're part of a _'Wolf_ '. Now thinking about it, I wonder if Luiza, Mathew, Jr., and I will go on this amazing adventure that we would need a _'Writer_ ' to make the story. Okay, enough joking around, I'm 'Zero the Navi' and Luiza is the NetOp, and since she was still asleep, it was my job to wake her up so she wouldn't sleep the day away.

And also because I like to do this.

And so, with that said and done, I took a few steps back from the edge of the dresser and took a running jump off of it so I could do a front flip with a slight twist so I could land on Luiza's side. Next I took in a deep breath of air and sang it proudly:

 _"I am The King, I am The King!"_

I kept this up for quite a while until I saw Luiza's hand going up and going down towards me, but to which I went to stop it by catching it just in time with my plushy paws, "I'm not going to be crushed by you!" I stated towards the hand as I then tossed it to the side and quickly getting on it and dashing my way up the arm. "I'll conquer you today!" I yelled out victoriously as I jump high up in the air with a flip to gain more power in the kick towards the head!

 _Squeak!_

"What are you doing, you creature?"

"Oh good, you're awake."

After that statement, the next thing I knew was that I was flying across the room because of my blonde hair friend who responded like a chibi ape... that had a curly strand of hair. "Morning to you too, Zero." The young teenager of fourteen years said in a yawn before getting out of bed to go to the computer for whatever reason. Not questioning about it as I went to join her on the computer to see what she was doing on it, "Whatcha doing?" I asked as I made my way over to her computer desk and sat down on the table so I could look up at the screen to watch her doing stuff on it.

"Just seeing what day it-oh..." My friend said then stopping when she saw the date on the computer.

 _'February 12'_

"What's up?" I asked her, not understanding why she all 'moody' and stuff... until I realized that it was 'Valentines Day'. "Just a normal day," Luiza commented gently before getting up and putting on her house shoes then turning to face me. "Want to come with me to have breakfast? Or stay here to watch 'YouTube'?" The young blonde hair girl asked me, knowing how much I like to watch that in my spare time. "Hm... I'll watch videos." I said after a moment of thinking on the question since I do watch Markiplier and Jacksepticeye because their videos are always entertaining to watch. "Have fun," The blonde said then leaving he room, leaving me to the computer. Jumping out of the plushy body and into the computer, I went into the internet to get to 'YouTube' to wat-

 _'Call from Ann Martins'_

Seeing the Skype logo with the call of Luiza's, hyperactive, Touhou fangirl, friend named, Ann Martins, I was going to ignore it since I knew that she wanted to talk to Luiza but kept on ringing...

And ringing...

And ringing...

I just gave up and just answered the freaking thing!

 **"Goooooooood Moooorrrrrn-"**

I then turned on 'Share Screen' so Ann could see me in the computer so she wouldn't think that she was talking to Luiza.

"Oh Zero, it's you."

Ann said when she finally realized that Luiza wasn't there and saw me instead. "Morning to you too," I stated with a slight groan and a glance to the side... until I heard Ann taking a deep breath.

 **"Gooooooood Mooooooooooning, Zeeeeeeeeerooooooo!"**

Ann exclaimed happily, though it made me to facepalm at that... though secretly I did get happy that I was greeted _like that_ , and for it to be said naturally. "How are you, Ann?" I asked when I turned to face her once again to talk to her, wondering what the brunet girl was up to this morning. I mean, just because they're _Luiza's friends_ didn't mean that I couldn't talk to them, right? "I'm good, I'm waiting for Taylor to wake up." The brunet replied as she picked up a Remu Plushy and played with it for a bit by having it 'fly' through the air and possibly get entertained by it. "Ah, Luiza went to go eat breakfast, so if you're wanting to-"

"OH hey, Taylor is finally up! Yay! So I'm gonna send him a 'Happy Valentines Day' Message, so I'll see ya later." The brunet said to me suddenly reminding me of something. "Hey Ann, I want to ask you something before you go." I commented to her before she could hang up since I wanted to know something about Luiza and who else then Ann herself?! "What's up?" The brunet asked, a bit surprised to see me wanting to ask her something since I don't usually talk to _her_ exactly nor that often. "Why does Luiza not like this day?" I asked her, wanting to get to the bottom of this and not to mess around. So I was more or less wanting Ann to answer this question without beating around the bush by giving me 'signs'.

I hate when people do that.

I am not a detective nor am I interested in being a detective.

"Ah, well I believe that no one was willing to give her a 'Valentines Day' card and that made her to be a bit upset towards this day." The Touhou fangirl said after a moment as she looked up a bit to think about the answer before looking down to answer me. "Okay, thanks for telling me." I said to her, glad that she had told me the answer straight forward answer and not 'follow the signals' type answers. "See ya later then," I said to her then hanging up the Skype soon after.

Now the question of the hour:

What would make her to like a gift on this day?

NO! It is not a Valentines Day Gift! So get that thought out of your heads right now!

I'm just doing it because she deserves one, and I'll say it's a 'Thank you' gift that she was having to put up with me.

And so, I sat down at the bottom of the screen and started thinking...

And thinking...

And thinking...

Zzzzzzzzz...

"Having a nice nap, are we?"

"The Heck?!" I jolted up and saw Luiza just looming over me that made me to back up a bit... then realized that I was on the computer so I didn't need to back up. I think I got startled because of the fact that I was suddenly woke up abruptly. "Well... are you?" Luiza said to me, her arms crossed as she sat in her computer chair. "When did you get back?" I asked her as I yawned into my hand before rubbing my eyes a bit before nodding at her question, admitting that I had a nice nap. "I just got back just now, were you asleep all this time?" The sandy blonde girl asked as she lean back and rested her head on her right hand that was supporting itself on the arm of the chair. "Ah nah, I spoke to Ann earlier to say 'good morning' to you while you were having breakfast with your mom." I explained to her, then remembering of what she and I were talking about and knew that I had to keep that a secret from her. "Okay, I'll send her a message later. Mom and I are going to the Market, do you want to come with us?" The young teenager said to me before looking to the side and yawning a bit into her hand.

"Hm... nah, I want to have a lazy day." I admitted as I laid down on the computer and laid on my side so I could see her through the camera. "Well, suit yourself then." Luiza responded, willing to let me to have a 'lazy day'.

I couldn't help but to smile at that as I had from _now_ until she _comes back_ to think about what to think about to make this day to be a bit better for Luiza. All I know about her is that she loves Onigiris, and so it would have to be based around that.

...Got it!

"Know what Luiza, I may just go visit my dad." I said as I sat up and look up at her with my arms on my knees. "That was a sudden change of plans," Luiza stated to me in response, raising one of her blonde eyebrows when she said that. Standing up and stretching a bit and gave her a wave before 'logging out' of her servers without waiting for her answer.

What? I had things to do, give me a break.

* * *

-At Sci-Labs in Professor Redsun's Office-

'Logging In' my dad's computer server and looked around from the camera that was hooked up onto the computer but to find no one there, "Huh, he must be somewhere else." I commented to myself before shrugging it off and 'Logged Off' from his computer and 'Log Into' the Copybot that my father had kept in the locker.

And to which, let's thank him for not putting a lock on.

Now in the Copybot, in the 'real world', I came out of the locker and went to find a piece of paper and pen to write down that I was going to use the Copybot that was in his locker and would give it back at the end of the day. Now with that note taped on the screen of his computer, I walked out of the room and out of the building of Sci-Labs with my head held high just so I could feel like I was the owner of the place. While I was walking down the sidewalk, I thought to myself that I needed to be quick to do what I needed to do and not take more then, hm... four hours?

Besides, if Luiza was to somehow come to Sci-Labs to check up on me and see that I'm not there... or worse, my dad tells her what I was doing...

I wouldn't hear the end of it...

Now seeing the 'Onigiri' Shop in view, I smiled a bit and went inside and saw an elderly woman greeting me with a wave, "Can I have half a dozen of Onigiris? Half regular and the other salmon filled." I said to her, ordering what I needed so I could get it to Luiza for this day as a way to thank her... and...

"It will be just 250 Zennies."

Oh...no...

A moment of extreme awkward silence filled the air when I realized that I hadn't come with money.

"Um... put it on my tab?" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"So you don't have the money?" The elderly woman asked softly, still smiling towards me. "N-No, I don't." I admitted with a heavy sigh as I wondered what to do about that small little fact about the money. I suppose I could ask my dad for money.

"I'll tell you what," The elderly woman said to me, lowering her hand to her side. "Tell me why you want the Onigiris for and I may cut you a break if it's worth the effort." The woman explained, making me to smile that she was willing to do something like this. "I'm wanting the Onigiris for my friend since she had to put up with me for some time now." I started, willing to tell the story if it meant for getting the Onigiris. Though as long as it doesn't take that long. "' _Her'_?" The woman said with a chuckle, smirking at that statement. "Is this girl to be your 'girlfriend'?" She asked me, taking me by off guard as my face turned instantly red at that question. "What?! NO!" I stated quickly as I could, not wanting her to think the wrong idea of Luiza and I.

We were only friends!

The next thing I heard was the elderly woman letting out a soft chuckle, "I may not be as young as I use to be, though my eyes are still sharp then ever." The woman with the white hair said to me before pointing towards the small gap that was meant for workers to go behind. The Navi looked at it, then at her to see her nodding, then went behind the counter, "Um... Yes?" I asked before seeing the woman getting up from the stool that she was sitting on and started walking towards a door. "Here, come in." The elderly woman said kindly then going in herself, making me to be even more confused by what she was doing but followed the white hair woman and found the kitchen of the building.

"Is it okay for me to be in here?" I asked the woman then look around the clean and neat kitchen while the woman was getting several things from the cabnets and turning on the stove. "Well, I'm not going to tell anyone. Are you?" The woman asked as she looked over at me over her shoulder, with a smirk on her face. "No ma'am, I won't." I told her almost instantly because of the fact that this woman was allowing me to do this in her kitchen at the Onigiri shop. "Then it'll be our secret," The woman chuckled then handing me the rice in a bag on the table. "Now, I'll show you once to show you what you need to do. Though I'm not going to guide you through it. That, my dear, is up to you." The kind woman said to me before going beside me and gently pushed me over. "Now, watch as I do it." the woman said to me as she started making the Onigiris.

 _-Timeskip after the lesson-_

"Okay, I think I got it." I told her with a smile as I watched her to do some of the Onigiris for me to learn from and I thougth that I was ready to take over on my own since I, believe, I have a good memory. "Good, now go ahead while I go and deal with the people." The kind, elderly woman said then leaving the room and I was alone in the kitchen. "Alright, time to get started." I said to myself softly as I started by getting a hand of rice and tried to mimic the movements and motions of the woman.

And so after about... fifteen or thirty minutes, I was done. I held the Onigiris carefully with the plate under them as I went out of the kitchen to see the woman and show her the work that I made... though what I saw wasn't a smile, but a frown and a shake of the head. "Is this how your views on your friend of yours?" She asked in a grimly serious before taking my plate and throwing it away. "Now go back and try again," The woman stated to me as she pointed back to the kitchen.

Surprised and shock, I took a moment to think of what just happened before going back to the kitchen and getting the supplies ready for the next batch.

 _-After so many attempts-_

After making so many failed attempts, I was more then ready to just give up and go to my dad for the money since I've went through... five to eight batches of Onigiris and for it to be rejected that woman that was running the shop. I was basically done with it all. It's true, I was going to walk out, ask my dad for the money, and come back and buy the Onigiris and just give it to Luiza.

She'll won't know the difference.

...Wait, no.

That wouldn't be right. Even though it was easy, and tempting, but I won't give up.

Putting my hands on the table with the rice, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and thought about the things that she and I did after I was 'reawaken' on her birthday and the things that came after that day. Then the memories of when ArcadeMan tried to get the kids into the games that they were playing; FlashMan when Kris and Kunoichi being brainwashed by that Navi from World Three and it was up to Luiza and I to stop them; and some time later when Mathew and Jr. came and basically came to live with us.

Letting out a soft sigh and letting my hands doing their thing while my mind was going in the memory lane, "She and I really went through a lot." I commented to myself then smiling at the thoughts and memory of it all then decided to let the memories to flood back in my mind.

The Good and The Bad.

The memories of Dracula coming to Luiza's computer and making Luiza to be... in love? But I can say one thing for sure, Dracula made the worst mistake for Luiza to be in love since I used it to _my advantage_ to rid Dracula out of the computer.

...Now thinking on it, I rid the computer of a _Vampire Navi named 'Dracula'._

Wow. That must be a feat for a Navi to do.

Then there was the Halloween Party that happened on October 31, when Luiza and her friends dressed up for Halloween with her being 'Maka' and me being 'Soul' from the anime called 'Soul Eater'. Though this wasn't just _any party_. No. For whatever reason, a Dimensional Area came to existence and so I had to help fight off the dummies that was going after the students.

That was the first time that Luiza and I fought together.

And the next major thing was when Luiza and the others came to the CyberWorld and we spent three real days in that game to get to the Navi, , and to fight that creature off and so to which, we _finally_ did. Finally. And so after that, Luiza saw a chest and went to see what was inside and found out that it was... a dark chip. That caused a lot of problems in the long run. Funny how one little thing causes a huge mess. Just... that still blew my mind on how that chip basically changed our entire lives.

When all of that mess was finally cleared up, then Luiza and I could move on with out lives and not be weighed down by that and the events that happened next because of that chip.

 _"And how is the Onigiri going?"_

Inhaling sharply through my nose as I jolted a bit from the sudden pull from Memory Lane and turn to face he woman, "Oh... hi." I said to her softly before looking at the Onigiris that I was making and seeing that they were now looking like... actual Onigiris that wasn't filled with so many lumps. "That looks like a decent pair of Onigiris." The woman said to me as she glanced down to the riceball that I had made. "You think so?" I asked curiously, looking at the Onigiris myself and smiled at the sight of them. "I know so," The white haired woman replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure that girl would love them when you give them to her." She added in, making my cheeks to burn in a mad blush when she stated that, then me turning my gaze away to the side on instant.

"Keep up the good work," The woman said then leaving the room.

Giving me more time to work on the Onigiris.

 _-After making the Onigiris-_

Now that I was done with the Onigiris, I couldn't help but to smile at the end result at the work that I did and I have to say... I'm pretty impressed to see what I've done with the Onigiris and thought that they were ready to be given to Luiza.

So once I've wrap them up and put them in a 'to-go' box, I walked out of the kitchen with the container in my hands, "Thanks for everything," I told the woman then finally leaving the store and went to head home so I could finally give these to Luiza as 'Thanks'.

* * *

When I arrived at Luiza, I went up the stairs and just went in her room and saw Luiza at the computer until she looked at me, "Here," I stated as I held out the box towards her while she was looking at the box then at me. "What's this?" The sandy blonde hair girl said then taking the box and looking at it carefully. "It's just something I wanted to make," I replied then going over to her bed and went to lay down on it. "Thanks?" the Onigiri-loving girl stated slowly before opening the box and seeing the Onigiris that was inside,

"Hey Luiza, one last thing."

"What's that?"

"Happy Valentines Day."

"...Stop being awkward!"

"Stop being such an Awkward Chibi!"

"Whatever! Happy Valentines Day too. And get off my bed!"


End file.
